habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
The Keep:The Mystery Train
Summary The Mystery Train is a guild that visits other guilds. Between stops, members usually role play or discuss topics related to the current challenge or previous stops. All Habiticans are welcome on the Mystery Train . Hop aboard and explore the guilds of Habitica! Description Welcome to the Mystery Train, Habitica’s only tour around the Guilds and other places of wonder. The engine was born from the seed of a star and now it runs on the dreams of Habiticans across the world. Why would you come aboard? Because you found a ticket in your pocket. Take a ride on the Mystery Train as we journey to guilds large and small. Perhaps you will find a place you would like to visit again. Perhaps you will meet another passenger that will change your life. This is the way of the Mystery Train! On role playing If you wish to roleplay please observe the following conventions: * Normal text is the player’s (user's) voice. This is the assumed default. Most players choose the begin an out-of-character statement with two slash marks // * Text in “quotes” is spoken from your character/avatar. * When narrating or emoting, use the code function wrapping your text in ` (backtick/grave accent). Backtick may be located in different areas of your keyboard. This external link may be helpful. This text will display as normal text on most mobile devices. * Please never narrate another person's actions or take direct action on another unless you've established they want to role play with you. In other words, keep your virtual hands to yourself until you have a relationship or scenario with mutual understanding. Don’t forget you can test your Markdown by sending yourself a private message. Examples `gloomheart toots the whistle.` "That's a fine whistle." `gloomheart says proudly` No, you're wrong (gloomheart the user) OR //No, you're wrong Cars and resources As we ride, we grow. These are the cars that have been established to exist so far: * The engine, cab, and tender * passenger cars * open observation deck * The dining car(s) (upgraded with luxury dessert bar) * quiet car * library car (your borrower card will be issued when your ticket is stamped or later by request) * sleepers and private quarters * conservatory and garden * infirmary * gymnasium * baggage cars * haunted cars * unexplored cars - sealed until the Train is ready to grow * a platform for flying mounts * car to stable other pets/mounts * the car of many extradimentional doors and decks including doors to: ** other roleplaying locations ** The holiday door ** Nae's cabin ** the performing stage ** aquarium and alligator pond ** the danger rooms *caboose *mounted cannons Participation Private cars If you’d like your private guild (or rail car) to link to the Mystery Train, please contact @Cinnamon_Toast Arrange a visit from the Mystery Train If you would like the Mystery Train to visit your guild, please contact @Cinnamon_Toast Rail Guides (previously Conductors) Rail guides are exceptonally helpful in establishing the role-play, roles, and tenor of the Mystery Train. They can use an attention grabbing header as deemed necessary. They also enforce Habitica's Community Guidelines. Current and previous volunteers include: Cinnamon Toast, PinkFox, KimMath, QuartzFox, CathB, Drosera, Gryphzilla, MEmry the Pirate, Alex the Great, Helthazard, OneWhoDreamz, PizzaMyHeart, Cassius Vonthill, Linsanity Previous stops Where has the Mystery Train stopped before? See the list below. The stops at the Tavern/Bulletin Board are not included on the list. Date Since Last Moderation There is a chalkboard posted reading "X Days Since Last Moderation." This is a playful, in-character reminder that we want our passengers to read and understand the Community Guidelines . Mystery Train Challenges Mystery Train challenges have two themes: They are always associated with exploration or trying something new. The other theme is associated with one of the cars on the Mystery Train. Most challenges will run for a long duration in order to allow many people to participate. The winner will be chosen randomly from any participant that completes the task(s). Please post about your experience, either in real-life, or weave it into your role-play narrative. Image Attribution Banner train engine is open source from https://www.vecteezy.com/ Banner background is blended from Habitica background, edited using Pixlr Pixel art under the fold for arrival/departure times created by Habitican GeraldThePixel Train image sometimes used for challenge rewards is released to public domain and located on Wikimedia Commons. The Mystery Train library card was created using a historical image from San Jose Public Library Cards and an open source train icon available on Wikimedia Commons. It was assembled in Pixlr. Category:Guilds Category:The Armory